Modern manufacturing techniques that improve efficiency and cost control for manufacturers include synchronous manufacture. In synchronous manufacturing, it is desirable to have a system by which a manufacturing line operator has a limited number of parts at the operator station that are replenished when necessary. This type of system saves on floor space, improves quality control, and saves in manufacturing costs.
In such a system, a means is necessary by which the manufacturer can keep track of parts, and supply the parts to the operator when the current supply of parts is substantially exhausted. In some instances, large computer systems have been implemented in manufacturing plants to track parts, and determine when operator stations need a re-supply of parts. Such computer systems, however, are very expensive, both to develop and to install, which may require installing various terminals, communications ports, and other expensive communications hardware.